Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor of all three terms. ${14x + 21y + 7z} =$
Solution: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${14}$, ${21}$, and ${7}$. ${7}$ is the greatest common factor of ${14}$, ${21}$, and ${7}$. $\phantom{=}{14}x + {21}y + {7}z$ $={7}\left(\dfrac{{14}x}{{7}}+\dfrac{{21}y}{{7}}+\dfrac{{7}z}{{7}}\right)$ $={7}\left(2x+3y+z\right)$